This invention relates to laser treatment of vasculature.
Platelets play an important role in treatment strategies for coronary arteries thrombi as well as arterial thrombosis in other portions of the body. Coronary artery re-occlusion following fibrinolysis is often due to platelet-rich thrombi in experimental models (Yasuda, J. Amer. Coil. Cardiology, 1989) and can be prevented by administration of monoclonal anti-platelet antibodies (specific for GP11b/111a) (Gold, Circulation, 1989).
Lasers have been employed as heating sources for metal probes in non-selective ablation of thrombus. Continuous wave blue-green argon ion laser irradiation has been used for selective ablation of thrombus, but the long exposure times inherent with this approach frequently result in damaging vessel walls by heat conduction. Some treatment strategies aimed at platelets, e.g., anticoagulation, or thrombolytic therapy (e.g., administration of t-PA), result in severe bleeding complications.